judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
Judaism:Requests for adminship
Would you be willing to take on some administrative responsibilities for this wiki? If you are, you may add your name below. You may also nominate someone else who you thing would be a good administrator. If you would like administrative rights or if you'd like to nominate someone else, please enter the ID and reasons below. __TOC__ Admins have additional responsibilities and should have demonstrated the interest and judgement by their participation. Please put nominations (including self-nominations) for special user rights below. Add supporting or dissenting comments under the nominations. Sign your comments. Adjustments may be made for special circumstances, but in general there will be at least a one week comment period. See Project:Administrators, Wikia:Help:User access levels and Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for more information about these roles. shows the current admins, bureaucrats and staff IDs. Rollback Rights This special permission makes it easier for a user to revert vandalism by "rolling back" the page to its previous state. Any editor can go back to a previous state and make it current by editing it. This rollback is just a little faster. It can be given to anyone who will use it to help clean up vandalism. It should not be used just because you don't like someone else's contribution. That should be handled by discussion on the appropriate talk or discussion page. Nominations: Sample ID - ID goes here in the title * create a title like the one for "sample ID", then note your support and reason with your signature below the ID, like this comment line. For example, "Sample has been an active contributor for over 3 months, creating 40 new pages and over 100 edit-contributions. Sample has also been helpful and encouraging to other, newer contributors. Sample is not interested in being an administrator, but would like rollback rights to help in monitoring the site." -- AnyUser 18:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Administrators An administrator (sysop) has special responsibilities to watch over the wiki. In order to make it easier to fulfill those responsibilities, and admin can block user IDs or IP edits, protect or delete pages and revert pages more easily than a user with default permissions. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Nominations: Simon Peter Hughes Simon Peter Hughes has contributed on a variety of different kinds of religious and cultural articles, staring some and adding to others. He has made almost 200 edits in the almost 2 months since he began. As the most active current contributor, if he would like the rights and responsibilities of an administrator, I think we can trust him to use them well. -- CocoaZen 18:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Support --Kirk 19:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Done -- -- CocoaZen 00:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. I won't let you down.--Simon Peter Hughes 02:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrats A bureaucrat has the same rights as an administrator and the additional permission to create new administrators and bureaucrats. Chaptzem (original founder) and CocoaZen have Bureaucrat and Sysop permissions on this wiki. Nominations: